This invention relates to a method of forming patterns, trademarks and balance weight in a golf club head and a product made by using the method.
A conventional golf club head usually has a sole at a rear side carved with a recess portion. The recess is then traced with selected patterns, trademarks and the like. Although it may serve some identification and ornament purpose, it does not give high quality image and is not very appealing.
Some golf club producers have offered golf club heads with recesses formed in selected patterns and trademarks at the rear side. The recesses are then filled or embedded with same metallic material as the heads. Afterward, the embedded material is ground to smooth the rear surface of the head. The patterns and trademarks being formed have a higher quality appearance. However after repetitive heavy hitting and huge vibration incurred to the head, the filled patterns and trademarks could become loose and break away. There is still room for improvement.
It is an object of this invention to provide a golf club head that has patterns, trademarks and balance weight located therein securely without getting loose or breaking away even under heavy hitting and vibration.
In one aspect, the golf club head according to this invention has a trough formed in a lower portion above a hitting plate and recesses formed in the formats of selected patterns and trademarks at an upper portion which are integrally formed with the crude working piece of the head. Then the recesses and trough are filled and stuffed with a metallic material different from the head (such as copper powder). The rough working piece and stuffed recesses and trough are heated at a high temperature until the metallic material is melt and stuck to the surfaces of the recesses and trough and fill the head to form an integral body (as shown in FIG. 3). The rear side of the patterns and trademarks are then being ground to reveal the patterns and trademarks at the rear side of the head (as shown in FIG. 4). The filled metallic material in the trough becomes the balance weight. Thereafter, the front circumferential edge of the trough is covered by and engaged with a hitting plate to complete the head (FIG. 3). The patterns and trademarks formed by the method set forth above have strong binding force and are less likely to get loose or breaking away even under vibration resulting from heavy hitting on the head. The balance weight may also have better effect.